Buisiness Archives
by Nomannic
Summary: A series of one-shots and drabbles. No specific pairings.
1. Randomocity

"Gobbldygook..." Mori mumbled, slumping forward onto the floor. Hunny leaned over his friend, eyes wide in worry. He was speaking nonsense, looked a complete wreck, and was drooling half asleep on the Host Club floor. Tamaki leaned over them and prodded Mori in the side with his shoe. The boy let out a growl, sitting up, and flipping Tamaki onto his back and tossing him across the room.

"On gaurd, and bear arms foul serpent..." His voice trailed off and he slumped back onto his knees, smiling like an idiot and swaying.

"Mori-kun? Mori-kun? Are you allright?" Hunny asked, leaning into the face of Mori. Mori put his hands up in the air and stood up, waving them,

"Mori-sempai... what are you doing?" Tamaki asked, his voice edged with worry. Hunny pushed his large friend onto the couch, who shouted out, 'put your hands up in the air and wave them like you just don't care'. The outburst caused Tamaki to jump and give a girlish shriek before finally settling down. Mori grabbed a pillow, and in a spooning fetal position cuddled it.

"Marshmellows... smorylicious..." He mumbled, chewing on the corner of the black pillow.

"Did Mori-sempai just say... Smorylicious?" Haruhi asked in shock, hanging up her coat as she walked into the room.

"I beleive so, Haruhi-kun..." Tamaki said, standing in the corner of the room and eyeing Mori as he sulked.

"Mori-kun? Mori-kun? Are you allright? What's wrong, Mori-kun?" Hunny asked, getting frantic and shaking his friends shoulder. School would be starting any minute and they had to get to their pre-algebra class.

"Smooth as a porcupine my golden honey bear sunshine..." He giggled.

"Mori-kun, you're giggling." Hunny stated, his voice thick with shock.

"What is that man on?!" Kaoru shouted from the dressing room, Hikaru poking his head into the room. He took in the situation at a glance, and grinned.

"Sucks for you guys." And with that, he and Kaoru skipped from the room, abandoning the practically drunken student to the others.

"Ha ha.... they sound like chalky man when he gets the yellow lollipop and uses it to lure in the monkey lord..." Mori started full-out laughing uncontrollably.

"**MORI-KUN'S DYING!!!!!!**" Hunny wailed suddenly, collapsing on the ground and crying. Honestly, he couldn't think of any other explanation.

"The bunny-man is making a lake of salty tears for the little fairy people... how sweet! Let us dance!" Mori jumped to his feet, but his eyes widened, and he looked sick to his stomach, and promptly collapsed on the floor, stars swirling around his head. Hunny scrambled over to him, crying and sobbing on his uniform. Tamaki ran from the classroom in search of help or some anesthetics. Haruhi tried to comfort a frantic Hunny.

Just then Kyouya decided to walk in. He took in the scene and rolled his eyes.

"I told him not to come in today. He was up all night." Haruhi blanched.

"What... is wrong with him?" Hunny sobbed, looking up with teary puppy-dog eyes. Haruhi narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Mori was simply up all night playing World of Warcraft and clearly didn't get enough sleep. I present to you great subjects, sleep-deprived Morinozuka-san." With a flourish to Mori Kyouya walked away with his laptop as the bell rung.

Wow.

X.x.X.x.X

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I wrote it at midnight, it took a little work, but after the kinks were gone, I got it going smooth and posted. I seem to have a thing for random Ouran Host One-Shots... hopefully Kyouya-kun won't...**

**Kyouya: Kairi, you shall be finished with a chapter story soon, so I may sell it. Are your orders clear?**

**Ugh... Well, off to mission impossible, James Bond out... or is that the wrong movie?**


	2. Much Better

**Much Better**

The two trudged through the snow, Tamaki staring in awe and making comments about the city and subberbs as they walked to Haruhi's humble home. Haruhi just explained to the best of her ability, or scolded him for saying something rude. All though, she had to say she was surprised. She expected him to mindlessly flirt with every girl that walked by, and completely ignore her, but it seemed his attention was soly focused on Haruhi this evening.

_How pleasant,_ Haruhi thought, slightly sarcastic, but slightly flustered.

"Mon chere? You're shivvering," Tamaki commented, using the bit of french he loved so much, but rarely used inside Ouran. Haruhi shrugged it off. Her school coat was more for show than warmth. Tamaki rolled his eyes, and took off his jacket, he walked up close to her, placing his hand on her shoulder so that she stopped walking.

Haruhi looked up at him with that 'cute look' and he blushed, cheeks tinging pink as he wordlessly helped her put on the jacket. Haruhi huddled inside it, face and hands still cold.

"Thank you," she mumbled out, blowing on her hands to warm them up. Tamaki smiled softly, not a flirting, manipulative smile, but a smile that told honesty and self-accomplishment. It was Haruhi's turn to blush, cheeks going redder less noticibly because she was so cold.

"Are you warm now?" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi, being one who was always painfully blunt, shook her head. "My hands and cheeks are cold," she said simply, voice small beneath the sounds of the city. Tamaki frowned, and took her hands between his and cupped them over her cheeks, his hands over her. He stepped close, protecting her from the falling snow.

"Better?" He asked softly.

"B-better..." Haruhi mumbled, bringing his hands down to his chest and snuggling into his chest and hands. He dug out his own hands and carefully wrapped them around her waist. "Much better."

**A/N: YAY!!! I JUST BOUGHT OURAN HOST CLUB 1 & 2!!!!! I am so excited, I've read a lot of it online, but now that I own it... ugh, I've become a bit of a fangirl. And reading the characters profiles summoned up several one-shots and the itch to do an OC/Host Club and Haruhi/Host Club story together...**

**Either way, hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Dinner

**Dinner**

Tamaki groaned, reclining in his chair. His parents were gone for the weekend, and the chef on duty at his home was less than satisfactory... he didn't know what to do.

"Tamaki-kun? What's wrong?" Haruhi asked, leaning over the back of the couch to look at the King.

"I'm going to starve, Haru-chan! STARVE!!" He sobbed, gripping the front of her uniform as he cried. Haruhi stiffened, before shoving him off.

"Don't be so melodramatic, if you're so hungry, why don't you come to my house for dinner tonight?" Tamaki got stars in his eyes, and nodded vigorously.

"PLEASE, HARU-CHAN!!!" He begged, hands clasped. Of course, someone of his status wouldn't go down on his knees, in fact, he was going pretty low by begging, but it IS Tamaki we are talking about, ne?

Haruhi quirked a brow up at him, shook her head with a sigh, and walked out the door.

"C'mon, we're walking."

"Hello? Yes, I'd like a limo please."

"WE'RE WALKING TAMAKI!!" Haruhi shouted over the sound of someone on the phone. Honestly, she was too tired to deal with his antics, and she wanted to enjoy the stars that had come out early tonight in the late winter. And the snow. Especially the snow.

"Uh... nevermind..." Tamaki quickly replaced the cellphone within his pocket and scurried gracefully after Haruhi.

**X.x.X.x.X**

Tamaki walked politely behind Haruhi as they entered her house.

"Dad's allready left for work, it looks like, so it's just as and Spook."

"Spook?" Tamaki asked in confusion.

"Dad's cat... I don't like him much, but he's nice. And lazy."

"Like you?" Tamaki asked innocently. Haruhi narrowed her eyes, but walked into the kitchen. Tamaki brought in a chair and sat down. Suddenly, a fat black, fuzzy, poofy cat settled itself into his lap. Tamaki had his arms raised, eyes like those of a dear in the headlights. Haruhi giggled lightly, a hand covering her mouth. Tamaki shot her a wierd look.

"Did you just... giggle?" Haruhi nodded, blushing. Tamaki blushed.

"Um... do you mind if I change before I cook? It'll take a few minutes, I don't want to get my uniform dirty." Tamaki nodded, dreaming dreams of Haruhi in dresses, short skirts, blouses, corsets, etc.

Haruhi bowed slightly, an effort at being a good hostess, before running to her room. She grabbed some clothes and changed, walking back out to the kitchen, where Tamaki awaited, talking to Spook.

"You are a very elegant creature, and I envy you. Did you know that?" Spook meowed. "I apologize for offending you, I didn't realize you took that way about your intelligence. Tell me, what do you know about Haruhi? Do you think she will make a good dinner? I hope so... Do you like Commoners ramen? How about pork? I love it... I hope she makes some..."

Haruhi grinned.

"I see you and Spook are aquanted." Tamaki blushed, but when he looked up at Haruhi, he reddened much more.

She was wearing a short summers dress, her hair pulled back by some flower clips. The dress was a deep red with orange flower bursts, and a brown checkered apron was over the top. She walked barefoot, soft, tender feet nestled in the carpet.

"You look simply magnificent..." Tamaki mumbled, letting the cat run from his arms. Haruhi shrugged.

"Do you want to help? I'm making your favorite..."

"Hmmm?"

"Home-made pork ramen. Not the instant stuff, but still... commoners," Haruhi forced the word out, figuring he wouldn't understand it any other way. Tamaki blushed further.

"You remembered..." He mumbled. No one other than Kyouya ever seemed to remember what he disliked or liked other than woman, and Haruhi. Of course, Haruhi was a whole other cattegory.

"Well?" Haruhi asked, moving to get the supplies from the cabinet.

"Well what?" Haruhi sweatdropped.

"Would you like to help?" Tamaki got to his feet, nodding in agreement, and moved to help.

**X.x.X.x.X**

Haruhi put her arms around him from behind as they stirred the noodles, her hands over his, her head resting beside his shoulder.

"And you stirr it like this..."

Suddenly, Tamaki turned around, pinning Haruhi against the cupboards, and brought his lips down on hers, demanding, but soft. Haruhi responded. Suddenly, she pulled back, breathing heavily, and licked her lips.

"Yum. Dinner."

**A/N: Well this is surprising, considering I support Mori/Haruhi and Twins/Haruhi... ah well... this was another one inspired by the manga, so I hope you like!**


	4. Tums

**Tums**

"GWAH!!!" Hunny moaned, reclining on the couch, curled up in a fetal position. Mori was kneeling beside him, obvious worry on his face as he stared down at his best friend and cousin.

The twins' heads shot up, away from their scene of twincest for their customers at the sound, and rushed over. Kyouya, his handy-dandy notebook... and clipboard, of course, stood over the two. Tamaki was clinging to a worried Haruhi who stood with her hand on Mori's shoulder.

"Mitsukuni...?" Mori whispered.

"Hunny, what's wrong?" Haruhi asked softly, leaning over the boy. He was covered in sweat, curled up, his face scrunched up. He had kicked off his blankets in his nap as well. He threw Bun Bun at them, groaning as he did so.

"It would seem he isn't feeling well," Kyouya pointed out obviously, turning around to walk away and close up the Host Club early.

"Oh? And Haruhi? Another $1,000 to your debt." Haruhi tried not to cry while de-clinging Tamaki from her.

Mori never moved his gaze. He rubbed circles in Hunny's back, re-tucking him in, and giving him back Bun Bun, which he hugged as tight as he could. He then stuck a themometer into Hunny's mouth. Hunny opened one eye, looking over at Mori, and gave a weak smile, reaching out with one arm to lay his hand on Mori's cheek.

"I'm... fine... Takashi..." Hunny cringed, retracting his hand to wrap around his stomach as he let out a muffled moan of discomfort.

Mori's eyes saddened, as he sat down on the couch, resting Hunny's head in his lap, running the long fingers through the boys hair, lulling him to sleep. About a half-hour later, Hunny still tossing and turning, sweating and groaning in his sleep, Haruhi walked over and stood beside the arm of the couch.

"He'll be allright, Mori-senpai." Haruhi said softly. Mori looked at her, smiled, and ruffled her hair. Haruhi grinned.

"I know. He is sick to his stomach." Mori said. Haruhi stared at him in awe. That was the most Mori had ever said to her. Kyouya walked up behind them.

"That's very true, you see Haruhi, Hunny is lactose intolerant."

"So he had milk?"

"No. Ice-cream cake."

Haruhi nodded, kissed Hunny on the forehead with a wish of health, and kissed Mori on the cheek.

"He'll be fine." She walked out of the host club, and returned fifteen minutes later with some tums.

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Is that candy?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi shook her head, and returned to the side of the couch. She had Mori wake up Hunny, who looked up at her with glazed, pained eyes. She opened up the bottle and handed him three.

"One is for Bun-Bun," she said with a smile. Hunny grinned back, albeit a weak grin, and took the pills, and gave one to Bun-Bun.

**A/N: Sorry, I'm in a Mori/Haru/Hunny mood... and I just read the last chapter of Volume 2... and I just had icecream cake (I am lactose intolerant)... so this came up. It's a sweet, strange one-shot, but I hope you liked it.**


	5. Picture Book Family

**Picture Book Family**

They were far from a picture book family. They were twisted, disjointed, rebellious, disorganized, overly wealthy (plus one commoner), the list goes on forever.

But somehow, they made it work.

Mother was in charge of the finances, he made sure that everything was working, that they always had what they needed, and what they didn't even know they would need yet. Like any mother, he always knew what was going on, what everyone was thinking. Of course, mother had his downsides as well. He was secluded, self-absorbed, deceitful, and… dark.

Father acted more like a drunken otaku, than anything else. But he was spontaneous, hyper, loving and protective… overprotective. Really, really, really overprotective. But he was kind. He always did his best, to do good deeds, impress everybody, make them smile. He thought of it as his duty in life. Of course, he had his disadvantages as well. His ego was one to rival, but it was incredibly sensitive. The smallest slight, and he went into his imaginary corner and sulked. He was narcissistic, to say the least, and flirted mercilessly. He had the most outrageous ideas, and followed through with them on more than one occasion.

Then there was the twin _darling_ sons. To put it nicely, they were overly-flirtatious devil-spawn. They were tricksters of the highest order, teasing, playful demons. They manipulated everyone to get their way. But they were kind. They understood more than they let on. They were always there, no matter what. They were enticing, interesting. Of course, there relationship was more than the platonic brother/brother, but that could be expected. What mattered was that they were family.

Then there was the neighbors. The stoic, silent guardian, and his hyper-active, childish and tender-loving charge that had an obsession with bunnies. They always seemed to be there, the smaller one clinging to the larger one, offering cake, companionship, and help. Of course, they probably had their downsides, but those were rarely seen in the innocent martial-arts masters.

Then there was me. The simple cross-dressing daughter. The overly-smart, blunt commoner.

No, we weren't a picture book family, not even close, but we made it work.

Because what matters is that we're family, nothing else.

**A/N: YAY!!! I have never seen a one-shot/drabble based on this, and had to do it… I couldn't resist! I just love the idea Bisco had about them as a family… and these are the results! I hope you liked this as much as I did. **


	6. Jealous

**Jealous**

Of everything in Haruhi's entire life, her adventures with the Host Club, her fathers strange career, her own strange occasions, this was the most absurd, ridiculous, disturbing, demented, twisted, strange, odd, disfigured, illogical, meaningless, bizarre, unreasonable, incongruous, _silly_ of them all.

She almost couldn't believe it. She almost couldn't believe herself as she sat there, staring mindlessly at it. It made absolutely no sense, for once, her seemingly completely comprehensive, down-to-earth mind, could not put these pieces together, could not make sense of it. And that would not do, no, because in her own little personal world of complicated equations and history dates, everything absolutely _had_ to make sense. If it didn't, it would bother her for the rest of time, just like not being able to get her mother miso soup broth recipe done perfectly. That still bothered her, and she was in her final year of highschool.

No, Haruhi was not obsessive compulsive, she just chose to use her mind the way she liked it, and liked things the way she liked them. She had no problem with most things, no problem with pushing them aside, but that was because she understood them.

This was just so confusing, so weird, that it nearly scared her. And Haruhi was not known for being able to push away her fears.

"_I can't believe I'm jealous of it!!_" She growled to herself, sitting across the Host Club room, on the couch, after all of the customers had left, staring, well, more of a withering glower, at it.

It just didn't make sense! It wasn't even alive!

But of course, jealousy chooses strange paths.

So, deciding to do what she had to do, she marched right up to Kyouya and grabbed him by the jacket, bringing his face down to her level.

"I don't know why or how, but I am severly jealous of your laptop."

Kyouya just blinked at her, confusion written all across his face. He had wondered why she had sat there, until only those two were left, and continued to glare in his direction. Now he had his answer.

"Then why not fix it?" He asked carefully.

"That's what I plan to do." And before he could reply, she brought his face lower and crushed her lips against his. When she pulled back, she hugged him, his arms around her waist, and grinned smugly at the open laptop, whose pearly, fluorescent light seemed to glow threateningly at them.

"See this? Mine."

**A/N: Well, that was certainly interesting. Not exactly what you were expecting, was it? I got inspired by a one-shot in the series Merits of Marriage. I don't really like this pairing, either, but it came up, so here you go.**


	7. Imagination

**Imagination**

"It's Haruhi Fujioka."

There was a pause, and Tamaki pulled his head back in surprise. What could be the meaning of this? Who was Kyouya talking to? His secret police? Could he be planning… to take out Haruhi? Was she becoming a problem?

"Haruhi does."

What did she do? Did she have some secret, strange career, and that was why she had quit the host club? Was she a stripper? A drug-dealer? What could be going on!

"That's correct."

What was correct? Did his secret police all ready know about her strange stripping background? Oh, his poor daughter… Tamaki moved to go sulk, to grow his mushrooms and cultivate a plan to tell Haruhi of Kyouya Ohtori's secret grudge... But he quickly changed his mind and stuck his ear back to the door.

"There was no need to."

Has Kyouya known all this time, but it hadn't become a problem until Haruhi had quit? Was that it? Was that the only reason why she was still here and alive? Had he wanted to be-rid of her ever since she had broken that blessed vase? Had he only kept her, knowing this dark, terrible secret, in hopes of the profit she had brought him?

"She's coming over for dinner on Sunday..."

Tamaki had to warn Haruhi! He couldn't' just sit here, because now they had a date… His poor Haruhi only had a few days of life left… She must not come here!

"…don't get so excited..."

Oh? Were the secret police wanting to come after Haruhi sooner? Were they going to eradicate her tonight?

"Hai."

That sounded reluctant! Was he going to allow it?

"I am."

He was going to allow it!!

"…I have to go now."

Shoot! He had to leave!!

"I'm sure she looks forward to meeting you."

Nooo!!! His poor, daughter! How could she choose such a shady carreer, and allow the Ohtori to discover it? There was no hope for her now…

"Hai."

Tamaki couldn't take it anymore, without warning, he burst into the room.

"You evil, evil man! How could you betray Haruhi's secret like that! Just because she chose such a sad, shady commoners carreer, does not mean you need to eradicate her! You can't! You can't hurt my daughter! Please, call off your secret police! Be-rid of this! We can learn to get through this, and have her come back to the Host Club! I'll pay for her debts that she has left!" Tamaki had flung himself at a surprised Ohtori's feet, wrapping his arms around the business mans ankles.

"Ano…? Tamaki, what are you talking about?" he said cooly, kicking Tamaki off of his feet.

"You are so cruel! How can you act so ignorant-"

"You don't even know what ignorant means."

"See?!! You are so cruel, so evil! Call off your hit-men! You shall not harm my daughter!"

"Tamaki, what in the world are you talking about?"

"Again! You are on the phone with your secret police! You're going to eradicate-"

"You don't know what eradicate-"

"Haru-chan because she could not afford the commoner life and got a job as a stripper!!"

"Where did you get that from, Tamaki?" He asked calmly, though thoroughly annoyed. He had to finish these plans.

"I was listening in on your phone conversation!"

"You idiot, I was talking to my sister!"

"Your sister is a hitman?" Tamaki asked suspiciously. Kyouya wanted to smack himself.

"No. I was talking to her about my possible engagement to Haruhi."

"Then as her father, I give you my blessing! Oh, the wedding will be such a wonderous, grand event! Of course, we'll have too-"

"Tamaki?" Kyouya cut off the heart-filled, bi-polar boy.

"Yes, my future son-in-law?"

"Shut up."

And without surprise, Tamaki found a hidden closet to begin cultivating his mushrooms in as he sulked, and the Ohtori found a sound-proof, idiot-proof room to call back his sister.

That man had such a ridiculous imagination.

**A/N: So? So? So did you like it? I did… This was inspired by chapter eleven of Merits of Marriage, and I thank you darknessfollows, because I actually took Kyouya's conversation with his sister, and cut and paste a little… so yes, all credit goes to that wonderful author, and I also, as usual, claim no liking to this pairing. Haruhi and Kyouya just don't work. They would be divorced in no time, if they got that far. I am a complete MoriHaru follower, and stay loyal… of course Kyouya and Haruhi are fun to write about, and I do adore Kyouya, so these appear. No offense intended for any KyoHaru fans, or Tamaki fans though. Please critique, thank you!**


	8. Ridiculous Tears

**Ridiculous Tears**

Kyouya walked into the Third Music Room... He was unusually late, for some reason, and was a bit messy. When he walked in the fangirls squealed at an inhuman level. Not that anyone claimed them to be human.

His tie was loose, his hair was ruffled, his glasses were crooked, his jacket was undone, his pants unbelted so they hung lower than normal, and his shirt untucked and unbuttoned at the very top. He still caried his laptop as he stumbled slightly into the room.

But what was surprising was that Tamaki sat in his seat, laying back, his arms crossed, and looking boredly at the coin he flipped between his fingers. Rings were under his eyes, and he seemed oddly depressed. Hunny kept shooting him worried glances, and the fangirls were nearly giddy with it.

It was strange, they claimed to love him, but loved him more when he was depressed, for real, and swooned over him. Why do girls like all the emotionals?

"Good morning ladies..." Kyouya attempted. The girls grinned, but one frowned.

"Kyouya-kun..." she whined. "You look funny... Why are you such a mess?" The one called Renge smacked her on the back of the head.

"Baka! Kyouya clearly had a very bad morning, and still came out with this messily stunning masterpeice! You cannot ridicule such drop-dead-gorgeousity." Kyouya cocked his head to the side.

" 'Gorgeousity'?" He questioned. Renge nodded, as if it was obvious, and flapped her hands. Though it silently irked him, he shrugged it off as much as he could.

Not at all.

"That isn't a word." Renge looked at him hurt.

"B-but... we can't all be as smart as you... and why have you changed so much!" Tamaki glanced up from his coin, at the rather irritable Kyouya, and looked away, rolling his eyes sourly. He shrugged away from a customer, irked, irritated and incredibly depressed.

Kyouya pushed past the girls, and stood beside Tamaki. "What are you doing?" Kyouya asked rudely. He didn't feel like being all pulled together at the moment, so he didn't try.

What was the point? None.

"Go away." Tamaki replied, an edge of sadness in the irritated voice.

"Ugh... Tamaki, I am not in the mood for this. If you are not going to do your job, then please, take the day off." Tamaki looked up in shock as Kyouya stalked out of the room. Suddenly, the twins appeared beside Tamaki.

"Did you two-"

"Have bad sex?" They said, Kaoru finishing the sentance. Tamaki just shook his head, sighing.

"That would be nothing right now..." The twins' eyes widened and they shook their head.

"Nothing is worse than bad sex!" They proclaimed loudly. The fangirls turned around, blushing and whispering.

"Shut up and go away." Tamaki growled, turning to glare at them. They jumped slightly, but crossed their arms and shook their head. Tamaki let out a snarl, making all the girls jump and a few shreik before he stood up and slammed the door behind him.

Tamaki slid against the wall, folding his arms over his knees that he then pulled to his chest and dug his head in them. Sobs shook his framed as he cried harder than he had for a while, in fact, since Haruhi had left.

Kyouya heard someone crying, and against his better judgement, he followed the sound. After turning the corner, he ducked back around, breathing fast. Tamaki was leaned up against a door, crying and sobbing, tears streaming down his arms as he burried his face away. Taking a deep breath, as his heart wrenched, Kyouya turned the corner. He silently walked before crouching in front of Tamaki.

Sighing gently, Kyouya brushed the hair out of his eyes, and Tamaki looked up, attempting to stop crying.

"W-what d-d-do you w-want?" He choked out, attempting to soudn normal but failing pitifully. Kyouya gave a crooked frown, and cupped the side of Tamaki's face. The boy looked away.

"I want to know what's making you cry." Kyouya replied simply, his voice gentle and soft.

"I f-forgot t-to f-f-feed my g-goldfish... I c-can't b-beleive I d-d-did that t-to Ch-charlie!" He cried, tears still streaming down his cheeks. Kyouya froze, his eyes widening before he started laughing.

"Don't laugh at me!" Tamaki exclaimed, whacking Kyouya on the side of the head gently. Kyouya stopped, still lightly snickering, when the door Tamaki was rested against opened. The boy came tumbling backwards, Kyouya falling on top of him. Kyouya propped himself up, blushing. Tamaki grinned.

And then he kissed Kyouya in front of the entire Host Club.

The two were in a better mood all day.


End file.
